international_masters_publishersfandomcom-20200214-history
New Zealand
New Zealand is the 12th dvd in the US series and is the 17th in the AUS/UK series (Unforgettable Journeys) Contents New Zealand is a country of extremes – a land of fjords, mountains, beaches and rainforests, where beautiful, vibrant cities contrast with huge, empty, rural spaces. Here, the fascinating Polynesian culture of the Maori people fuses with European traditions: two peoples, two histories, one country. Where in the World: Pacific Islands Where in the World: A Tale of Four Cities From Past to Present: The Youngest Country From Past to Present: New Society The Great Outdoors: North Island The Great Outdoors: South Island Wild Things: Animals of the Past The Green Planet: Natural Heritage Time Out: Clean Green Paradise New Zealand Facts * Page 2: 90 Percent of the world’s Earthquakes take place in the Pacific 'Ring of Life’ * Page 3: Aoraki/Mount Cook on South Island is New Zealand’s highest point at 3,754m (12,316 ft) * Page 4: Auckland, ‘The City of Sails’, has more boats per capita than anywhere else in the world. * Page 5: Dunedin takes its name from ‘Dùn Èideann’, the Scots Gaelic for Edinburgh, on which it was modelled. * Page 6: Captain Cook was killed during his third Pacific voyage by Hawaiian Islanders in 1779. * Page 7: The Australian island Tasmania is named after Abel Tasman, the First European to Discover it in 1642. * Page 8: The national symbol of New Zealand is the silver fern * Page 9: Ruia Mai became New Zealand’s first Maori-owned, Maori-language radio station in 1996. * Page 10: New Zealand’s North Island is the world’s 14th Largest Island * Page 11: Taumata is the shortened Maori name of a hill on North Island; the long version has 85 letters. * Page 12: South Island is the 12th-largest island in the world and has 18 peaks over 3000m (9,842 ft) high. * Page 13: The 14 fjords of South Island were carved out of the mountains by massive glaciers around 20,000 years ago. * Page 14: A third species of bat, the greater short-tailed, was once found off Stewart Island and last seen in 1967. * Page 15: The weta derives from the Maori word wetapunga, roughly translated as: ‘God of ugly things’ * Page 16: New Zealand’s only remaining breeding colony for white herons is on the Waitangiroto River. * Page 17: New Zealand’s largest insect, the Giant Weta, can grow up to 4 in (10cm) in length. * Page 18: The highest bungee jump recorded in New Zealand was 190m (623 ft) from the Sky Tower, Auckland. * Page 19: Tourism is New Zealand’s largest source of revenue. International visitors spent $6.5 billion there in 2005. * Page 20: Wellington has more bars and cafes per head than New York * Page 21: Sheep in New Zealand outnumber the human population by a ratio of 10 to one! * Page 22: The Silver Ferns are New Zealander’s top, world-ranking netball team. After rugby, netball is the most popular sport. * Page 23: Kia Ora is a traditional Maori greeting, meaning ‘be healthy’. It can be used for hello and goodbye. * Page 24: Kiwi Fruit were introduced to New Zealand at the beginning of the 20th Century. Category:Unforgettable Journeys